


像是蜘蛛包裹成茧

by floatingsamsam



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Alpha!Sakuragi Hanamichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta!Rukawa Kaede, Canon Rewrite, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 流川可以确定自己是个Beta，但是他却似乎有了发热的征兆。没有Beta转Omega，流川是个货真价实的Beta，没有信息素，也闻不到信息素。非典型Beta。樱木没有悬念是个Alpha。非典型情热结合，不能完全甩锅给信息素和发热。





	像是蜘蛛包裹成茧

流川觉得自己的椅子湿了。他站起来在座椅上抹了两把，和水不太一样，滑溜溜的。量不多，只有一点，但是也粘在手上，没有水干得那么快。他在衣服上擦了两下，重新坐下。

但是那种感觉越来越强烈。他低下头从两条腿之间向下看，然后向两边看看，再看看头顶，没有漏水的地方。

他再站起来，看到光滑的椅面被液体润湿，具有银亮的光泽，像是破了的水面。这种有些唯美的景象和当下的场景实在不搭。

他感到后面有些凉，他还没有来得及摸一把证实自己的想法，就被老师点了名。

他个子高，站起来很显眼。第一次就算了，再站起来一次，那个要面子的数学老头不甘心三番五次被他挑战权威，厉声急喝，让他不愿意听课就出去。倒正中他下怀。

他走出教室之后，在无人的走廊里走着。在他摸了一把裤子后面的时候，他的脚步并没有停下。他这时才发现，他裤子的后面已经被那种滑溜溜的液体浸得湿透。

他疑惑地看着自己的手指，严格来说是他手指上的液体。那是从自己的身体里流出来的吗？什么时候？他一点都没有感觉。这是什么？

他确认自己不是一个Omega，他不可能有发情期。而且他也没有感觉到自己有任何性唤起。他只是在上课，上一节他已经熟悉并且厌烦的数学课。老师是个瘦小的老头，别告诉他是这个人让他的身体有了反应。班上的同学他都认不全，在那些人中，有人是造成这种局面的原因吗？他想不到。他根本没有在意过谁。现在却突然告诉他那时有人使他的身体产生了反应，还让他湿透了。这比数学课上的题目还难以理解。他一向不擅于处理复杂的情况。局面一旦变得复杂，他就开始厌烦。

他尝试过，努力思考过，但是什么也想不到。他的脑海里一片空白，就像他平常一样。他对于放弃难题也一向很干脆。所以他很快便放弃思考这个问题。

或许不是那时有谁或是有什么使他产生了反应，或许就只是他的身体出了问题。他自己出了问题。

在他走出教室的时候，说不定有很多人都看到他的裤子后面湿了。那些人或许会认为是他尿裤子了吧。这也太荒唐了。尽管他也无所谓。

老样子，他一直上到天台。当他在天台看到樱木的时候，只是想，又是他。

樱木听到声音转过身，看到是流川立刻皱眉，“又是你啊。”他皱眉的动作很夸张，就像是故意做出来为了让流川看到。

流川没有理睬他。

等流川走近，樱木看到流川裤子上的深色，促狭地笑起来，“流川你竟然尿裤子！这么大了还尿裤子！”

他当然知道流川不会尿裤子，他只是在抓住这个机会好好嘲讽一番。但是流川依然没有理他，连回击都没有。气氛变得怪异起来。

他缩着脖子慢慢走近流川，“你不会真的尿裤子了吧？”他以为是他无意说中，流川感到难为情。

流川看了他一眼，但更像一个白眼，“白痴。”

樱木觉得自己的好心都白费了，这个人好像是被设定只会说“白痴”两个字的机器人，永远没有变化，没有惊喜。他们明明可以友好相处，这个人却总是要让他生气。

他就从来不这么对待流川，一次也没有。大好人樱木花道。

他背对着流川重新躺下。他来天台不是为了睡觉的，所以此时他无法忽视另一个人的存在，而且反倒更在乎他。他的心理活动像是被翻炒的油锅，噼里啪啦地响起来。他心里的声音嘈杂起来，热闹起来，开始围绕着那个人聚集起来。

真烦，这个人真烦，有这个人在都很让他心烦。

他愤然决定离开。当他站起来转过身准备走的时候，他看到流川坐在地上，弓着身体。那样子看不出哪里有问题，但也不像是没有一点问题的样子。

樱木停住脚步，“流川，你……你怎么了？”

“没事。”流川的声音很小，被天台的风一吹，听起来有些虚弱的意思。

樱木并不想要关心流川，但是樱木是个Alpha，虚弱就意味着能够引起保护欲。对于有时保护欲膨胀，甚至有些多管闲事的Alpha，这种模样的流川就像是招引他们展现自己能力的舞台。

樱木也是这么认为的，他将自己的出手相助解释为是作为他本人的好心。就算是其他人，他也会多关心一下的。

不过他忘记了，在他过去的认知和认为中，流川是不值得他的好心的。

“哎，你怎么回事？”樱木走近流川。

流川窝着身体，但膝盖并没有贴上前胸。那个姿势让仅仅看着的樱木都感到不舒服。流川蜷缩的程度处在比较尴尬的状态，像是他不想碰到自己的身体，却也不愿张开自己的身体，所以他的肢体动作很僵硬。就是这种僵硬让樱木感到不自在。

樱木从上方俯视着流川。半蜷缩起来的流川看起来比平常弱小，也就是说，让樱木想要去帮助他。

什么情况下，同性会去摸同性的裆部？

他和流川的关系没有达到用这种方式开玩笑的地步。

流川的裆部湿了，液体从裤子后面蔓延到了前面。樱木没有想那么多，他只是在想那里湿了，那是什么，流川好像很苦恼，于是他便摸了过去。

就是在这个时候，流川的身体一阵颤抖。他的四周都没有墙壁可以倚靠，他用手肘撑住后仰倒下的身体，差点跌倒在地上。

樱木眼睁睁看着流川裆部逐渐湿透，从深色的布料间浸出一些略带白色的液体，那比水更加圆滑。他的手指像是弹钢琴时犹豫不决的动作一般在空中轻点，他不用碾磨手指来确定。指尖被风吹过有些凉，他知道那里沾有的是什么。

“你……你怎么可以射了？”他难以置信地看着流川，视线在流川的脸、裆部和自己的手指尖之间游转。

流川还没有从突如其来的高潮中缓过来，他急促地喘气。比起他的喘气声，说话的声音倒难以辨别，“谁让你直接摸的。”

樱木用另一只手抓住自己那只碰了流川的手的腕部，“你竟然就这么直接射了？还射在我手上？”

流川疲惫地支起上半身，脱下衬衫。他露出的身体和纯白的衬衫几乎一样白。

樱木警惕起来，不再执着于那只被流川“玷污”的那只手，而是睁大了眼紧盯着流川赤裸的上半身。他那样子倒不像是警惕，反而像是不肯错过一眼。

“你脱衣服干什么？”他激动起来，说话声音自然提高，吵得流川皱起眉。

流川把衣服卷成一团，解开裤子拉链，把衣服塞进裤子里面擦了几下。

“你这样好恶心。”

流川一如既往地当作没有听到樱木的话。

衬衫不太吸水，更何况精液不容易擦拭，只是清理了个大概。潮湿的内裤和长裤贴在私处，还是一样难受。又不能在这里把裤子也全部脱掉，穿着前后被液体濡湿的裤子到处走也不太方便，他只能待在天台，希望能够尽快风干它。

他坐在地上，曲起双腿，尽可能张开，希望这样能够让裤子干得快一些。

樱木慢慢走近流川，仿佛忌惮着危险，“你怎么了？发、发热了？你是Omega吗？”

他在说“发热”的时候因为过于不好意思，结巴了一下。在他们俩之间，那像是一个禁忌的词，尤其是在只有他们俩独处的状态下，仅仅只是提出来就像在暗示。甚至不敢直接说出“发情”，而改为较为委婉的说法。虽然差别不大，但是只是一个未出口的“情”字就能够让场面变得色情起来。

不过流川应该没有感觉到，他反倒十分镇定。樱木的脸在刹那间就红了起来，和他那头红发相比，简直毫不逊色。还好流川并不屑于注意他，并没有发现他的失态。

流川瞟了他一眼，声音凉冰冰的，和他刚才还十分兴奋的下体丝毫没有相似之处，甚至让人觉得失落。他反问道：“你闻到味道了吗？”

樱木抬起那只沾了流川液体的手，悬在鼻尖前小心试探着闻了一下。他怕蹭到那些液体，又怕离得太远闻不到，控制距离的手仿佛在颤抖。

他移开了手，“好、好像是没有。”

从流川的身体里流出的液体几乎没有味道，都没有汗液的气味重。Omega的气味不可能这么清淡，更别提发情期的Omega。如果一个Omega湿成这样，整栋教学楼都会发生暴动。

他更加惊讶，“那是怎么回事？”他看着流川，眼睛睁得很大。那是完全的询问的表情。

这样也很好，他们明明可以友好相处的。流川出了一些他自己都不知道的问题，樱木热心的样子就好像真的很关心他。

流川摇摇头，“我也不知道。”

“你不是Omega吧？”樱木半蹲下，和流川平视，郑重地点着头询问。

流川瞥了他一眼，很快又收回视线。他摇摇头，“我是Beta.”

樱木张着嘴应道：“啊，我想也是。我记得你好像是Beta.”

他在流川身边坐下，手臂搭在膝盖上，他对于手上沾到的流川的液体还没有想到该怎么处置。起初他不想擦在自己的衣服上，他觉得那狐狸的东西太脏，更别说是另一个男人的精液。流川的衣服倒是可以，这时他是有机会的，他可以擦在流川的裤子上，那上面还有干燥的地方。

但是现在，他却好像觉得自己不该那样做。这种举动像是一种奚落。此时的流川看起来很好欺负，平时的他想必不会错过这个好机会。但当这个时刻真的来临，他却又不忍心。

“你……怎么突然就……”樱木做出上下撸动的动作。

“有谁会去摸别人的下体？”流川抬起眼看了他一眼。

流川说得太直白，樱木都能感觉到自己的脸红到发烫。

其实那也只是轻轻摸了一下，严格来说只是触碰到，还是隔着衣物。只能说那时流川已经非常敏感，箭在弦上。他离开教室是正确的。

在刚才流川看他的那一眼中，他注意到流川的眼圈是红色的，脸颊的皮肤却和他平常一样白。流川像是哭了，因为什么？羞耻吗？他也会感到羞耻？

流川向后倒去，直接睡在地上，和他往常一样。但是他赤裸着上身，水泥地上的沙砾就没有任何缓冲地硌在他的皮肉上，他不疼吗？

他身体的动作和姿势与他穿衣服时没有两样，他仿佛就自顾自地开始睡觉。

这时，樱木才醒悟过来，流川不是因为羞耻才红了眼眶。他不会感到羞耻的，那只是因为高潮引起的不可避免的生理反应。

可能只是他自己没有注意。他应该在流川高潮之后，甚至在刚上天台来的时候，就能够注意到流川的眼睛。那不是因为他才红的。

流川被樱木闻指尖的举动吓到了。他没有想到樱木会这么做。

樱木才说自己恶心，为什么要把自己的精液和他靠得那样近。自己的那句不客气的反问，难道他理解成为疑问？在他们之间，“恶心”才是正常的。

精液像是自己的替代品，仿佛是樱木把自己和他拉近，靠在了一起。

这种念头让流川感到陌生，所以他开始厌烦，焦躁起来，想要脱离这种不习惯的状态。

他确信自己不是Omega。但是他现在除了没有散发信息素之外，和Omega几乎没有区别。欲望在他的身体里汹涌地翻滚。只有他自己知道。

别说樱木是个Alpha，无论此时在场的是谁，Alpha、Beta、Omega都好，只要是个人就行。尽管他的理智并不想要这么做，但此时此刻，他确实想要。无论插入还是被插入，他只是想要做爱。只要做爱就行了。

他听到背后传来开门和门不受控制“砰”得关上的声音，还好，那个人总算走了。

他闭上眼睛，催眠自己快点睡着。睡着的话，脑子里就不会被那些强烈的念头占据。

身后又传来了脚步声，他以为是其他人。难道下课了吗？

衣服从上方砸下来。

“给你！”

流川睁开眼，樱木几乎是怒气冲冲地瞪着他。他为什么这么生气？

砸在他身上的是乱七八糟的活动课运动服。

“记得要洗干净再还给我！”说完这句，樱木就又转身离开了。

他跑得好快。

樱木不是为了做爱才借给流川运动服，流川也不是为了做爱才去给樱木还衣服的。所以现在的局面并不是事先故意安排好的。要说的话，大概是年少气盛。

他们总是毫不客气地对彼此表达厌恶之情，但在床上却如此具有默契。仿佛这根本不是他们的第一次经历。

樱木根本没有想过他们会做，所以没有戴套就进去了。

流川已经顾不了那么多。当樱木告诉他没有安全套的时候，流川胡乱地点头，说着，可以，快点，快点进来。当快感席卷他时，他就几乎什么都忘了。那时他只是觉得，能够做爱真好。真好。

起初，流川并不知道发生了什么，他是闻不到信息素的。他真的是个Beta，他闻不到任何气味。但是樱木知道发生了什么。

那时，樱木的表情已经足够不自然。或许是流川足够不忌惮他，也或许是足够信任他，他没有将一个Alpha的攻击性纳入考虑之中。

樱木的声音都颤抖起来，这时看起来处于下风的倒像是他。

“你真的不是Omega吗？”

他没有问“你真的是Beta吗？”流川应该要察觉出来的。但他是流川，流川是不会在意这些细节的。

所以他说，“嗯。”他浅浅地从鼻子里呼出一口气。这一声应答混合着叹息，显得温柔起来。

樱木闻到的气味越来越浓，流川的模样似乎已经逐渐扭曲。不知道是Alpha的本能实在无法抵挡，还是这时排斥流川的任性的脾气已经起不了作用，他第一次意识到自己对流川是有欲望的。

不是因为流川的皮肤太白，不是因为流川的头发太黑，更不是因为流川的脸还算好看。都不是。

他的脑海里突然出现了流川全身赤裸仰面倒在床上被汗水浸湿的模样，双腿大张被他压在身体两边无法动弹皱眉闷哼的模样，和直白地仿佛就暴露在他脸旁的流川的后穴被他的阴茎完全操开的模样。

没有递进，没有预热，只有近似于暴力的性爱与肉体。流川的肉体像是被剥开的生肉，像是带有惩罚性质似的完全袒露，像一块被风吹会感到疼痛而活过来的食物。而他会从中掐出白色的血。流川的疼痛是酸涩的，流川越痛，他就能够进入得越深，那是他快感的来源。

流川能够确定他只是一个Beta，所以他不会散发出任何信息素，也闻不到任何信息素。如果他能够闻到的话，他就会知道，他也能够猜到，周围有Omega发情了。没有及时得到抑制的发情热会带来一场暴动。

樱木向前两步，逼近了流川。流川张开嘴像是要说什么，但是樱木突然抱住了他，他的话终究变成了未知。

他在流川颈边不住地磨蹭，用力地嗅闻。Beta的腺体早已退化，流川的颈边很光滑，樱木不会找到那一处突起的。

樱木没有问过流川“你那时是不是清醒的？”也没有问过“如果我还可能是受了Omega信息素的影响，你又是为什么？”更从未问出过他的猜测，“你是喜欢我吗？”毫无疑问，那是个意外，只是似乎并不全是意外。因为樱木自己知道，那时他还能够辨认出面前这个被他用力拥抱着的人是流川，是被他用力讨厌的流川。

可能过于讨厌也是一种亲密关系。因为彼此讨厌，所以建立起一种难以言喻的互相信任。

自那以后，樱木还是讨厌流川，但这也不影响他想继续和流川做爱。他不得不承认了，或是情热的后遗症，他对流川持续拥有性幻想。

所以当在球队练习时，他需要花费更多精力使自己冷静，避免和流川的亲密接触，那倒使他看起来似乎变得更加成熟。对于球队的其他人来说，那是一件好事，也是一件怪事。

那次结束之后，流川到了应该即刻离开樱木家的时候。但樱木始终在他身边转来转去，总是停不下来。他面对流川从未如此焦虑过。

流川说他要走了。

他是来还衣服的，衣服已经还了。其实原本他也没有必要跟到樱木家里来的。所有的事都是一念之差，巧合加上巧合，看上去就像是精心编排。

樱木尴尬地支支吾吾，他僵硬的举动倒是显得他十分真诚。他想直接说，让流川留下来吧，起码再留一会儿。但是他实在说不出口。

流川会拒绝的，他受不了那种打击。他不想在和流川经历过一次亲热的性爱之后，又再出于羞愤和他打一架。

他还没有想好该以哪种态度对待流川，和以前有什么不一样吗？他觉得他现在像是同时拥有好几个身份，但他无法将这些身份融合，也不知道该选择哪一个。

流川现在算是他的什么？朋友？恋人？还是只是一起做爱的人？他以为做爱是爱情的开始或证明，总之是包含其中的。但是一切都太快了，他还没有准备好迎接流川作为他恋爱的对象。

流川，那是流川。

他现在觉得他对流川那种难以磨灭的讨厌似乎变得虚无缥缈起来。但并没有消逝，只是变得仿佛足够抽象到让他怀疑。

他像是徘徊的蜜蜂，围绕在成熟的花朵周围。他的花朵总是沉默静止的。但是他离他的目的地又总是隔着一段距离，他有意不去直接触碰，却又屡屡由于诱惑挨近。如果他是蜘蛛，流川现在已经是颗茧。

他总不能说，是因为流川身上有他的味道，让他想要一直看护吧。

流川闻不到，所以他一点也不知道。

他像是变成了樱木的小东西，气味的联结形成的那种标识与拥有的意味，使樱木脸上的红潮一直没有消退。

END


End file.
